


[Podfic] scratch your name into her heart

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for S3, specifically the last two episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: Catra laughs a lot, these days. It’s that or scream, mostly.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] scratch your name into her heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scratch your name into her heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120908) by [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/scratch-your-name-into-her-heart) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [scratch your name into her heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120908)

**Author:** [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss)

**Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

**Length:** 3:35

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/scratch-your-name-into-her-heart)


End file.
